1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing thin films, and more particularly to a process for efficiently producing thin films which tightly stick to cathodes consisting of base metals such as aluminum and the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
For producing thin films including coloring matter, there have heretofore been known the vacuum deposition method, the heat CVD method, the plasma CVD method, the ultrahigh vacuum (ion beam, molecular beam epitaxy) method, the LB membrane method and the casting method.
These methods, however, require the operations of dissolving the starting material such as coloring matters in organic solvents or heating them, so it has been impossible to form hydrophobic substances having little resistance to heat, into thin films.
Recently, there have been developed the processes for forming thin films of various hydrophobic organic substances by use of so called Micellar Disruption Method (Electrochemistry Society, 54th Spring Convention F 201, 1987)(Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 243298/1988).
According to said Micellar Disruption Method, thin films of various hydrophobic substances can be efficiently produced, and said method has attracted attention as an industrially advantageous process. Thin films produced in this way are projected for various uses such as color filters, photoelectric transformation materials and the like.
According to the process disclosed here, however, though thin films can be formed on an anode, it has been very difficult to form films on base metals which dissolve easily by positive polarization.
On the other hand, in the field of photosensitive materials, film forming on the substrates of base metals such as aluminum has been desired, and a process for producing thin films that stick tightly to base metals are expected to be developed.